Right on the Nail
|succeededby = To a Fine Art }} Right on the Nail is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the first case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the first case in the Gluttony Grove district of Evergrace. Plot In the year of 1890, the newly arrived player entered the precinct of the Evergrace Justice Division where they met Chief Shawn Wakefield, who introduced the player to junior detective Katelyn Déchirer, who was excited to meet the player. Soon after the chief told the player and Katelyn to go for a stroll in Gluttony Grove, the detectives soon came across the body of Irish jogger Angus O'Donovan's body at the local park, which coroner Jason Clockwork revealed was murdered with nails to his body. They soon suspected lab chief Sophia and inventor Seamus Kaylock's father and rich businessman Ian Kaylock, as well dog walker Anna Banker and construction worker Daniel O'Connell. Soon after, consultant Cameron McLachlan revealed that he discovered that the victim frequented a local bar called The High Clover. They visited the local bar where they found clues to suspect Irish community leader Tyler O'Sharp and famous socialite Clarissa Rivke before they learned that the victim may have feuded with Ian Kaylock about his construction on a place of nature. The team then discovered the murder weapon, a nail gun thrown away in The High Clover. Soon after, archivist Skylar Lannuzzi informed the detectives that a fight had taken place in the bar. After the detectives broke up the fight that occurred between weapons expert Camilla Alvaros and a drunken brawler, with assistance from an ashamed Tyler O'Sharp, the team then found enough evidence to arrest construction worker Daniel O'Connell for the murder. Daniel denied all the allegations that implicated him in the murder, attempting to offer a drink to Katelyn and the player so that they could calm down. After the evidence proved that he was guilty as charged, he sighed and chugged his glass, saying that it was a complete accident. While Connell was fixing a nail gun, O’Donovan was running along the construction site on a jog. After fixing it, the worker accidentally fired a few nails, which embedded into Angus's skull. Soon after, he panicked when he saw Angus fall into a burrow and finding out that he had accidentally killed him. He attempted to bury Angus in a park with a sporadic amount of gang activity to blame local crime, but he panicked as he heard footsteps and ran off. Judge Dante Dosett then asked about why he would even bother using a nail gun when they could kill people before sentencing the murderer to eight years in prison. After the trial, Camilla requested to talk to the player about a raging feud that was occurring in the district. They then investigated the local park to find out what was going on. They soon discovered that Ian had been attacked by an unknown figure. After they collected Ian's testimony of the attacker running off toward the construction site. After Katelyn and the player located a pair of brass knuckles in a trash can at the construction site, they sent it to Seamus, who revealed the blood was from Ian and that whoever attacked Ian had to be doing it to cause trouble in the district. They then decided to ask Tyler about any attacks on the Irish and Tyler told them that someone had lost two of their fingers to someone in a fight, which led the detectives to conclude that someone was attacking people in the district. Meanwhile, the Chief introduced the player to the tall fashionable senior detective Felix Sinnett, before Felix told them that Anna needed their help. After the duo went to see what Anna needed help with, they learned from her that one of her dogs had gone missing. After they tracked down the dog's collar and learned from Sophia that Clarissa had left her pink lipstick on the collar, they learned from the socialite that the dog had tried to eat her chicken meal while she was eating. After they found the dog nearby, they returned the dog back to Anna, who thanked the detectives. A proud Felix then told the player that he was gifting them their EJD badge that Chief Wakefield had given him. Soon after learning of the day's events, Chief Wakefield told the team that they would need to meet the French community leader at a local art gala in a few days to ask him about the attacks on the French and Irish communities. Soon after, with their first case solved and their first day ending, they left the station. Summary Victim *'Angus O'Donovan' (found punctured with nails) Murder Weapon *'Nail Gun' Killer *'Daniel O'Connell' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks beer *This suspect chews gum Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears golden buttons Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed *This suspect drinks beer *This suspect chews gum Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed *This suspect drinks beer *This suspect chews gum Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears golden buttons Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed *This suspect drinks beer *This suspect chews gum Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears golden buttons Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed *This suspect drinks beer *This suspect chews gum Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is left handed. *The killer drinks beer. *The killer chews gum. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer wears golden buttons. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Gluttony Grove Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Leaves, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Business Card) *Ask Ian Kaylock about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Construction Site) *Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Wheelbarrow, Faded Collar) *Examine Faded Collar. (Result: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Anna Banker) *Interrogate Anna Banker about the murder. *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Damaged Badge) *Examine Damaged Badge. (Result: ID Identified; New Suspect: Daniel O'Connell) *Ask Daniel O'Connell if he knew the victim. *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Bloody Headband) *Analyze Bloody Headband. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks beer) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate The High Clover. (Clues: Faded Poster, Broken Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Community Advert; New Suspect: Tyler O'Sharp) *Ask Tyler O'Sharp about the murder. (Attribute: Tyler is left handed and drinks beer) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Autographed Shirt; New Suspect: Clarissa Rivke) *Ask Clarissa about signing the victim's shirt. (Attribute: Clarissa is left handed) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Nail Gun) *Analyze Nail Gun. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Nail Gun; Attribute: The killer chews gum; New Crime Scene: Site Trailer) *Investigate Site Trailer. (Clues: Faded Card, Locked Recorder) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Victim's Card) *Examine Card's Signature. (Result: Daniel's Signature) *Talk to Daniel about working with the victim. (Result: Daniel is left handed, drinks beer and chews gum) *Examine Locked Recorder. (Result: Unlocked Recorder) *Analyze Unlocked Recorder. (06:00:00) *Speak to Ian about arguing with the victim. (Result: Ian drinks beer and chews gum) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop the brawl with Tyler O'Sharp. (Result: Tyler chews gum; New Crime Scene: Irish Bar Counter) *Investigate Irish Bar Counter. (Clues: Faded Poster, Victim's Locked Briefcase) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Missing Dog Poster) *Examine Missing Dog Poster. (Result: Anna's Missing Dog) *Talk to Anna about losing a dog. (Result: Anna chews gum, is left handed and drinks beer) *Examine Victim's Locked Briefcase. (Result: Clarissa's Photos) *Ask Clarissa why the victim was stalking her. (Result: Clarissa drinks beer and chews gum) *Investigate Park Benches. (Clues: Trash Bag, Bloody Bottle) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Box of Nails) *Analyze Box of Nails. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Bloody Bottle. (Result: Polish) *Analyze Polish. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears golden buttons) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to You Are What You Eat (1/6). (No stars) You Are What You Eat (1/6) *Investigate Gluttony Grove Park. (Clue: Injured Man Kaylock) *See what happened to Ian. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Construction Site. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Brass Knuckles) *Examine Brass Knuckles. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00) *Inform Ian Kaylock about the attack. *See Tyler O'Sharp about any attacks in the Irish. (Reward: Burger) *Meet Felix for the first time. *See what Anna needs help with. *Investigate Park Benches. (Clue: Dog Collar) *Examine Dog Collar. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (03:00:00) *Return the dog to Anna. (Reward: EJD Police Badge) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Gluttony Grove